


Soul Bonded

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love, M/M, Soulmates, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve /Clint soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Bonded

Steve loved his soulmark.  
It was on his chest and covered his entire torso.  
It was an arrow in the bulls eye.  
His soulmate must have an unparalleled aim.  
When Steve crashed the plane, he was sad his soulmate is going to be left alone.  
When he wakes up in a new century, Steve can only think about his soulmate.  
He sees Agent Barton shoot and he realizes his soulmate is right in front of him.  
Steve is happy.

Clint is fascinated by his soulmark.  
It is red and blue with a star in the middle.  
When Clint reads Captain America comics, he recognizes his mark.  
Captain America is his soulmate.  
Phil is excited when he finds out.  
Clint is amused how much his handler adores his soulmate.  
They find Captain America.  
Clint is anxious to meet him.  
He is thankful when Cap trusts him after Loki.  
He is thankful to meet his soulmate.


End file.
